Blossom
don don fon Pepperdoodle Von Yum Yum, or sim ply just “'don'”, is a black cat who is Ruff's supervisor, but not the station. first appeared in the start of Season 2, where she introduced herself as Henry's (Ruff's boss) niece. AGE HER AGE IS 27 Category:Season 1 Episodes Background don is one of Henry's favorite employees. Blossom has been shown with colors like lavender and pink. It is also believed that she kind of likes flowers. Appearance black fur and wears glasses different from Ruff's. She has short gray whiskers and blue pupils. She has a big gray spot on her tummy (similar to Ruff's spot) and also has a short black tail. She is sometimes seen with a flower in her ears mostly when she becomes Ruff's boss. Family & Home Other than her identical twin sister uchess Petunia Cupcake Von Yum Yum ("Le Purr"), Blossom's real family is unknown. She lives in Ruff's Doghouse with Chet and Ruff. Even though both of them get on her nerves, she still sticks around and helps them out. In fact, Blossom kind of acts like the smartest to Chet and Ruff. She also has an identical twin sister named Duchess Petunia Cupcake Von Yum Yum (referred as Le Purr, who has appeared in Ep. 16: Laser/Candid Camera.) Ruff did not enjoy Blossom's company at first, but in the later seasons forms a close bond with her. Despite all of the hijinks that Ruff puts her through, she continues to be loyal to Ruff and the show but also a bit stern of discipline, particularly when she decided to 'work' for Harriet Hackensack so she could find out the reason for her misocyny (hatred for dogs). Clothes *Elf (In "Dog Of the Rings") *Princess (In "The DogVinci Code".) *Cheerleader *Detective (In "Snoop Dog") *Pirate *Cowgirl (In "Yippie Tie Yie Yay Get Along Little Doggies" and Do-Se-Dos and Do-Se-Don'ts) *Prospector (in "The Legand of Ruffman's Gold") *Witch (in "Ruffman Manor is Haunted") *Artist *Chicken *Builder *Hawian Dancer *Nurse *Train Conductor *Egyptian (in "Look What the Dog Dug Up!") *18th Century Woman *Mime (in "That Sculpture Isn't Yours, It's Mime") *Super Cat/Cat Woman Cat- superhero costume (in "It's a Bird? It's a Plane?, It's... Ruffmanman) *Radiation suit (In "Yippie Tie Yie Yay Get Along Little Doggies) *Chemal (In "Don't Like Fencing? Try Fencing") *Flower queen (in "The Fetch Finale") *Scruff (In "The Grand Prizeless Grand Finale") Trivia *Blossom's name might have come from the base of flowers or the color pink. *Blossom is a guitar player, but she is barely seen playing a guitar. *As revealed in "Ruff Ruffman Breaks the Mold," Blossom belongs to Henry's niece. *Blossom's favorite meal is a Japanese bento box with seaweed salad. *Blossom is much better than yoga (and everything else) than Ruff, and she is way smarter. *She is quite shy to dance in public but loves to dance in the doghouse. Gallery SHE HAS KIDS TO Cat.png LuigiNSMBW.png Download (9).jpg F185d096257259e846b6b72e249920a3.jpg Images (4).jpg Images (4).jpg|''Italic text''|link=GG Images (4).jpg|HF|link=FH Images (4).jpg|FGFH|link=FHHGF Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mute characters Category:Silent